Interuptions Rewritten
by LezBCatholic
Summary: New plot, completely rewritten, Royai, DONE!, Roy and Riza can't get close due to the interuptions of their 'loyal' friends lol what happens? Well I already wrote a sequel so you kinda know lol whatever, read at your own discretion
1. Interuptions in Riza's Office

I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!!!

Riza: Okay I know I said I was just going to rewrite the stories, but this one just came out too good not to replace Interruptions with so here we go:

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stood, walking to the window of her private office. She had been moved to her own office a month before after the election of Roy Mustang as president. She had been moved to head of security for Mustang, but to hide the fact that they were increasing the security in Central Headquarters she had been also given the title Lieutenant Fuhrer. 

Riza leaned against the window sill and watched Roy playing outside with Black Hayate. She sighed, standing back up and going back over to her desk where 2 pictures stood. One was of Roy and Maes at Maes' wedding and the other of her and Roy at the winter ball where he had asked her to dance and the guys had snapped a picture of them. Both were in gold embossed, silver frames that Roy had given her for them. She admired the cute smiles on the face of Roy in the photos. A knock protruded the silence of her office.

"It's open." She said distractedly.

"Lieutenant?" Roy's voice asked quietly as he poked his head poked into the door.

"Fuhrer President, sir!" She said and stood, saluting.

"At ease, soldier." She relaxed and looked at the eye patch subconsciously.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but that's not what I came about?"

"I'm sorry, sir, what would you like?" She asked. He said nothing, only walked to her and pulled her into a gently hug.

"Riza…stop being so sad all the time. I don't like it when you are sad."

"Sir?"

"Roy, my name is Roy." He said and looked into her eyes.

"Roy, what are you doing?" She asked, but he didn't reply. She looked up into his eyes and they began to get closer and closer together.

"MISS HAWKEYE?" Ed said, knocking on the door.

"Yes, Edward?" Riza said stepping away from Roy to open the door.

"Have you seen Al…did I um…interrupt something?"

"No Edward and no you didn't interrupt anything." He blinked twice and ran out the door, leaving Roy and Riza alone yet again. Riza sighed and walked to the window, looking at the gently breeze as it traveled over the grass. Roy came up behind her and hugged her waist. She did not stop him nor did she make any signs or noises of protest. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek and neck.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"Don't lie to me, Riza."

"I'm not!" She said, pulling away and walking to her desk, sitting in the seat and pretending to fill out a form.

"Yes you are; there's clearly something on your mind. As your superior, it is my job to pry into your personal life." He said with a light smile.

"Really, I'm fine." She said. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You know that isn't it." She said with a sigh, dropping a small pile of manila folders into a low draw of her desk.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that…I afraid…of you…getting hurt…" She said softly and slowly, choosing her words carefully. Roy was speechless, he hadn't thought that Riza had been scared, he'd always thought that she protected him because she'd promised to and felt that it was her duty.

"Really?" He asked, astonished. She nodded and looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her and casually reached behind her, she suddenly felt a slightly heavy weight fall over her shoulders. He had taken the clip out of her hair.

"Why'd you do that? Now I have to put it up again!" She said and reached for the clip, but he held it over his head, just out of her reach.

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"You suck!" She said. He laughed because he'd never heard her swear before. She jumped, trying to reach the clip, but it didn't work and instead, she landed against the chest of the Fuhrer. She growled and looked up at him, her hair slightly disheveled. He smiled. Suddenly, Jean Havoc burst through the door.

"WOW…did I um…interrupt something?" He asked as he looked at the beautiful Lieutenant Fuhrer, leaning on the chest of the Fuhrer President with her hair free from it's usual bonds and the Fuhrer holding the clip she used daily above his head.

"Havoc, what would you like?" Roy asked, not bothering to move.

"Um…I was just coming to tell Ms. Hawkeye that it was lunchtime…"

"Well, now she knows." He said. Havoc nodded and left.

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither." Roy said.

"You didn't forget about the ball tonight did you?"

"There's a ball tonight?"

"YES!"

"Oh." He said. Riza sighed.

"Seriously…men!" Riza sighed again and reached for her hair clip.

"I'll give this back if you agree to go to the ball with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Uh…sure…" She said.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I was sure you'd ask one of your girlfriends to go with you."

"Oh…the fan-girls…no, to tell the truth, I hate them all." While he was distracted, Riza jumped for her clip, but at the last second, Roy pulled it out of reach. She pouted.

"Fine, I'll go, though I wasn't planning on going. I was just reminding you."

"Well you have to come now." He said and she sighed. What did she get herself into?

* * *

Riza: K!! There you go, chappy one!!! YAY lol hoped you enjoyed it 


	2. The Ball

I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!!!

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stepped out of her house and into the cool, night air. Roy's car was parked outside and he was walking toward her.

"Good evening, Ms. Hawkeye."

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang and you are very handsome in a suit and tie compared to your uniform." She said with a smile.

"Are you saying that you do not like my uniform?"

"No, only that I like you better in a suit and tie."

"Well, I personally like you better in a dress compared to the pants of your uniform. Man, I really need to pass that miniskirt law." He said and she punched him gently and he laughed, guiding her slowly to the car. He opened her door and helped her in. He closed the door and went to the other side of the car, getting in and driving back to Central HQ. He looked over at Riza, she had a bright blue and black dress on, her blonde hair, much to his dismay was yet again up and not cascading down her shoulders. She noticed his pout and looked at him.

"What?"

"Your hair is up." He said with a small whine. Her eyes became half-lidded and leaned her head against the window.

"Of course my hair's up."

"You should leave it down more."

"We're here." She said, changing the subject. He pouted and got out, helping her out.

"Ms. Hawkeye's here with Mustang?!" Ed asked, astonished.

"Yeah." Al nodded.

"First I find them flirting in Hawkeye's office then they're at the ball together?" Havoc said. He sighed and looked up slowly, and then he noticed them for the first time that night.

Riza Hawkeye was standing in the arms of Roy Mustang, the danced together slowly, going to the beat of the music; a small group of people were circled around them, watching in amazement. Everyone had always thought Riza hated Mustang, but seeing them at a ball together for the second time was amazing to all. The song slowly came to an end and Riza and Roy stopped dancing, they broke apart slowly, both smiling when they noticed the people around them.

"What are you all looking at?" Roy said in a playfully annoyed tone and the all smiled and walked away, dispersing into the crowd of people at the ball. Roy smiled at Riza and she smiled back. Suddenly, Ed's loud yell of what sounded like joy burst through the air, ruining, yet again, Roy and Riza's moment. Everyone turned to look at Fullmetal who was staring at the stairs. There stood Winry, dressed in a light, pastel green dress. Ed's eyes were wide and he ran to her, taking her hand, he kissed it and guided her to the dance floor.

The ball was the same as all of the others, couples dancing, people talking. Boring, boring, and boring. Roy and Riza danced every dance and people took pictures and were surprised. Roy took Riza to dinner after the dance because he knew she hadn't eaten much during the day. When they had actually talked to each other it was after they had placed their orders.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Roy." Riza said. Those had been the first words either of them had said since Roy had asked what everyone was looking at which had been at the beginning of the ball.

"Me too, Riza." He replied, taking her hands in his. She smiled. They had begun slowly making their way closer to each other's lips when the waiter came back.

"Thank you." Riza said as the waiter set her steak in front of her. Roy said the same thing when the waiter placed his steak in front of him. The waiter left and our couple began to eat.

Soon enough, their meals were gone and Riza and Roy were talking again.

"Roy, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me to the ball?" She asked softly, just loud enough for him to hear. He merely smiled.

"Because I wanted to tell you a secret though I never got to since we surrounded by idiots."

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked slightly astonished, but not very surprised.

"I lo…"

"HEY BOSS!" Breda said as he came out of no where. Riza growled and Roy looked as though he were going to kill Heymans. The waiter arrived and placed the check on the table.

"Oh, sorry, Breda, but I must get home and feed Black Hayate…unless you would like to come." Riza said. Breda gulped and looked away.

"Well um…I'd uh…better be getting home too…" He said, trying to cover his obvious fear of dogs. Riza smiled as Breda left. Roy paid for dinner and they walked to the car. Roy brought Riza home and walked her to the door like a gentleman should.

"I had fun tonight." Riza said softly as they stood on her doorstep."

"Me too." Roy said with a smile."

"You look tired, are you sure that you don't want to sleep over? I don't want you to get in an accident because you fell asleep on the road."

"No, I'll be fine, but you look really tired, you should be getting to bed." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, sir." She said softly.

"Alright, but if you don't show up then I'll have secret service agents in here searching the place." He said and she laughed softly. He was about to turn around to walk back to his car, when she grabbed his arm gently. He turned and was met with her lips on his. He kissed her back. She pulled away a moment later and said goodnight before walking into her house with a bright, red tint on her cheeks. Roy was standing there, dumbfounded, but soon recovered and walked to his car with a smile on his face.

* * *

Riza: SOOOOO cute, I couldn't help myself, I had to make a fluffy ending.

Kago: ICKY!!!!!

Riza: Shut up, it was cute.


	3. Maes' Help

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!!!!

* * *

Riza fell happily onto her bed. She found herself being as giddy as a young teenager who just talked to her secret crush. She hugged her pillow and giggled loudly, rolling around wildly. She calmed herself down and went to feed Black Hayate. She set the food down, gave him his commands and when he executed the simple "Sit, shake, other paw, down" commands easily and expertly, she allowed the small dog to eat the bowl of food. She stood and went to her room. She fell on the bed yet again and looked over at the bureau, on it stood a picture of Roy and she, Maes' head between them, all 3 pairs of eyes looked happily back at her. She sighed.

"Maes, what am I going to do?" She asked into the air. Nothing happened, "A sign would be nice, Maes." She said and rolled over. Suddenly, a picture on her bed side table fell over. It was a picture of Roy and Riza at a dumb party when they were 17, playing spin the bottle, Riza had to kiss Roy and everyone took the opportunity to snap pictures. That one had been taken by Maes himself. She smiled and set the picture back upright.

"You want me to be with Roy, huh, Hughes?" She smiled and settled on the pillows, not getting changed and fell asleep.

Roy Smiled like a fucking lunatic all the way home. He pulled into the driveway and parked. He hopped out and leapt into the air like an idiot who just got his special girl to have sex with him. He ran into his house and hung up his coat.

"I LOVE RIZA HAWKEYE!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs into the house. He fell to his knees, breathless then broke out in an insane laughter. Roy eventually calmed himself when the need to breathe made his sides ache. He got up and ran up into the bathroom to take a shower. He started to think of Riza washing him and felt an aching in between his legs.

(Perverted Muse/Notes: LEMON WARNING!!)

Roy grabbed the bottle of body wash and put a little on his hand. He got on his knees so his back was being sprayed with water. He grabbed his dick and moved his hand up and down causing bubbles to appear on it, she continued, quickening the pace. He braced himself on the cool floor of the tub with the not working hand. He increased his speed. His seed exploded over the floor and her panted.

(PM/N: Lemon is over)

Roy washed himself and got out of the tub. He toweled off and got his pajamas on. He fell on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Roy woke in a white room. Standing in front of him was Maes._

_"Oh, my God, Maes, AM I DEAD!?"_

_"No, no you're not dead, idiot." Maes responded._

_"Then where am I?"_

_"Dude you're dreaming."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Now listen, man. You have to be with Riza."_

_"How do you know I like Riza?"_

_"Besides the fact that you yelled it at the top of your fucking lungs, um…I don't know maybe you being so happy when she kissed you or maybe you asking her to the ball AGAIN and getting her dinner…"_

_"Kay, I get it!" Roy said, interrupting Maes._

_"Either way, I want to see you two being happy so you have to hook up with her alright?"_

_"We talked about this, Maes."_

_"Yeah, and?"_

_"Right…" He said. _

Suddenly Roy jumped up out of bed.

"Wow…alright, no more steaks before bed." He said to himself and fell back asleep slowly.

Riza walked into her office and placed her briefcase on the desk. She allowed a yawn to escape her mouth because she guessed no one was in the room with her since it was a private office.

"I saw that, Lieutenant." Someone said behind her. She jumped in surprise and recovered quickly and tackled the person, hand on their throat. Then she saw who it was.

"Sorry, sir, but you know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that; I could have shot you instead." She said, removing her hand and kneeling next to the Fuhrer lying on the floor. He had an amused look on his face as if he were about to burst out laughing. Riza rolled her eyes and stood, walking to her desk. Roy meanwhile, kneeled in front of the desk, putting his arms on it and laying his head on his arms. Riza watched him with curiosity.

"Why are you in here, sir?" She asked.

"To visit my friend…and ask her something."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me tonight." Riza watched him for a minute, thinking carefully.

"Yes." She said and a smile spread over the usually smug face of Roy Mustang. The smile made Riza want to kiss him, but she merely rested her elbow on the desk and put her head in her hand. A knock erupted through the calm silence of Hawkeye's office and Roy stood before Riza replied to the knock.

"Forgive me for the interruption, Ms. Hawkeye," Vato Falman said, saluting as her stood in the room before the desk, "but there is a problem occurring in the lunch room as we speak." Riza sighed and stood. Vato guided Riza and Roy to the mess hall where loud yells and banging noises could be heard. Riza saw Roy put his glove on out of the corner of her eye so she reached to her right holster and took out a gun, clicking off the safety in a smooth motion.

When they reached the mess hall they could see two officers fighting and a large crowd around them, cheering. Riza took her gun and took a shot at the wall. Everyone went silent so quickly after the shot was made, the bullet hadn't even reached the wall yet. Riza growled and everyone saluted. Roy was the first to say anything.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" He demanded. No one said anything, but the two fighting officers walked to stand in front of the superiors, beaten and bloody. The dropped to their knees and stayed there, looking at the ground. Riza just turned around and walked away. She knew she'd be too angry to deal with them so she just walked back to her office.

Meanwhile, Roy picked the two officers up, making them stand. He looked at everyone else in the room.

"What are you looking at? Back to lunch then back to work!" He barked and they all resumed their lunch.

"Sir, I shall take them to the nurse, then to your office." Vato said.

"No, take them to the nurse, but then let them go, I can't take that right now, I have other things to get done. Vato nodded. Roy dropped the officers and walked to his office.

* * *

Riza: KAY!!! There you go. That's it for now, but I'm already halfway done with the next chapter lol

Kago: .:pouting:. I'm sad lol no lemons

Riza: Alright, please respond, if you don't Kago will kill you lol JK that wasn't a threat, DON'T HURT ME!!!


	4. Date 2 and The Kiss of a Lifetime

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!

Riza: 'Kay flashback, Riza and Roy just broke up a fight between 2 officers and now their in their offices. Riza was really angry, can Roy calm her down? 'Kay, here we go:

* * *

Roy Mustang did all of his paper work in about 5 minutes, dropped it in the done file outside before walking back to Riza's office. He knew how angry she was so he just walked in quietly. She was sitting in her chair which was facing the other wall so Roy could only see the back of the chair. Roy walked around and knelt in front of her chair. She looked at him with red cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Riza said with a sigh, resting her head against the back of her chair.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked when he saw the motion.

"Yes…" She said.

"Do you still want to go on that date?" She shot up.

"I can't miss that." She said. Roy smiled.

"Don't push yourself, if you have a headache tonight then we could just relax, have dinner at my house and talk or something. Riza smiled.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it, I just hate when officers from the same side fight with each other…"

"They should all mesh together like cogs." Roy finished.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Your father used to say that ALL the time." He said and Riza laughed. Roy eyes got wide.

"What's wrong with you?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him. Roy was surprised at how out of character it was for her and laughed. He guessed that she felt safe around her and really hoped that he was right. She smiled, reading his eyes.

"Roy, I want to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I lo…"

"HAWKEYE!!!!" Someone yelled angrily from the hallway. Riza growled and stood, Roy jumped up and grabbed her before she could strangle the man coming in the door.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want my Riza for?" Riza suddenly stopped struggling; Roy thought it was because she recognized the guy, but he was wrong. She turned around and launched herself at him, hugging him. He hugged her back. The stranger cleared his throat to remind them of his existence. Riza dropped back onto her feet and looked at the other man.

"Who are you?" She asked, "And where do you get off calling me by my last name when I'm obviously of higher rank then you?"

"My name is Lieutenant John Friedman. I have the right to call you whatever the hell I want because you had my baby." He said. Riza didn't know how to react to that. Roy sat her down in the chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riza said resting her head in her hand.

"A girl named Hawkeye had my baby boy." He said, getting angry.

"Okay and why are you talking to Riza about it?"

"Why do you keep calling her Riza? Her name is Blair!" He said. Riza's head dropped to her desk with a soft thump, she was beyond pissed.

"Alright you know what? Shut up. Here, here is the address of my AUNT Blair Hawkeye and HER son, Hector. You are never allowed in this Military Headquarters and you are from this point on, fired from the military." The man stood dumbfounded. He had been sure that it was Blair in front of him and to top it all off, he had just lost his job. He slowly walked out of the room. When he door was closed, Riza stood and hugged Roy.

"Riza?"

"Why do I have to deal with all this crap, everyday?" She groaned into his neck. He smiled and just held her.

"At least tomorrow is Saturday and there's no work." He said. She nodded.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Riza?"

"Did you mean it when you said 'my Riza'?" There was a small pause and Riza moved so she was looking up into the face of the big, strong alchemist.

"Yes, yes I did mean it." He said sternly, but lovingly.

"Roy…I love you." Riza said and her cheeks turned pink. (Ok slightly OOC, but whatever, one of them had to say it eventually lol) Roy smiled.

"I love you so much Riza. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that or hear you say it." He said. She went up on her tip-toes and kissed him again. He kissed her back.

"Ma'am?" Vato's voice broke the silence and Roy and Riza pulled apart reluctantly. Falman knocked.

"Come in, Colonel Falman." She said, moving slightly so she was standing next to Roy.

"Ma'am, I came to see if you were feeling better."

"I am better, thanks to Fuhrer Mustang. Thank you for your concern, Colonel." She said.

"Your welcome, Ma'am, but I must get back to work, the others are behind."

"Very well, back to your post, soldier." Roy said. Vato nodded and saluted before leaving.

"At least this day's getting slightly better now." Riza said, returning to Roy's arms.

"Later, we can go on that date and you can forget all about this crappy day." Roy said into her ear. She smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Did you get all your work done, sir?"

"Yes."

"Then we can go now." She said softly.

"I'll get our coats!" He said and ran to the coat rack. Riza smiled. He put his coat on then helped her with hers.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun, Roy." Riza said as he pulled into her driveway.

"I have to say the same." He said with a smile. They had gone out to dinner then went horseback riding while it was still light outside, and then went to see a movie and then they went swimming in the lake behind Central. Riza wet hair clung to her face and made her look, if possible, even cuter. Roy parked the car and turned it off. He got out and helped her out. She smiled and thanked him. He held her hand as they walked up her porch and to the door.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yes, Riza?"

"Would you come in and keep me company for a while, it gets very lonely in here alone, well besides Black Hayate, but he's probably asleep. I could make you something to eat." She asked softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Riza. I'll do whatever you want." She smiled and kissed him before bringing him into her house. He smiled. She made him a sandwich and they talked for a while. Roy was about to leave and Riza was standing at the door, watching, suddenly, she yelled out his name and ran to the top of the steps of the deck. He turned.

It was like a romance movie, Riza was looking at him desperately from the top step and he was looking up at her from the bottom step. He went back up the stairs and she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck and they kissed for a minute before his tongue asked for entrance, she hesitated, but only for a second before she opened her mouth and their tongues battled. They pulled apart slightly, both panting for air. Roy smiled and kissed her softly. They pulled apart again and Riza rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

"I love you." Roy said.

"I love you, too." Riza replied and they kissed again.

Roy kissed her once more and walked down the steps once more before driving off, heading toward his home. Little did either of them know that he wasn't going to make it home.

* * *

Riza: Kay, I'm sorry, I know I'm evil, but I needed an actual plot lol so yes Roy's not going to get home, but I won't tell you why. Muahahaha, just cuz I'm evil like that

Kago: Can we have a lemon next chapter.

Riza: Maybe…or maybe not lol


	5. Maes Helps Again

I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!!!!

* * *

Riza woke up in a cold sweat. Something didn't feel right. She got up out of bed and looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out and dried off. The she got redressed and looked at the clock again. It was only three-thirty. She sighed and went into the kitchen. Riza just couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. She picked up the phone and called Roy's house. She knew that even if he was asleep that it would wake him up and even if he was angry about her calling at 3 then he'd get over it when she told him of the feeling she had.

The phone rang three times…no one had picked up. She called again. Still no answer. Now she was panicking. She ran outside and saw that it was raining. She grabbed her umbrella and put on a pair of shoes. She ran to her car and started driving toward Roy's house. The road was flooding and Riza guessed that it had been raining since a little after Roy had left. She kept driving. Suddenly, she saw it. Roy's car on the side of the road, tipped on its side. She felt water run down her cheeks and knew it wasn't rain.

She parked and got out of her car, forgetting her umbrella. She ran to the car and tried to flip it back over. She couldn't move it so she climbed up onto the side facing the sky and saw that the window was broken and the door was dented signifying that the car either flipped a few times or another car had been involved. She didn't see another car so she guessed the first choice. More tears ran down her cheeks as she say the Fuhrer, unconscious on the other side of the car. She pried the door open and pulled Roy out, as best she could. She fell under his weight and landed on the drenched grass. She lifted him up again and struggled to get him into the car.

Roy's house was the closet building so she drove their as quickly as she could without getting in an accident herself. She reached the driveway and parked. She carried him into the house and with as much as she could handle, she carried him up to his bedroom. She placed him on the bed and fell to her knees next to it, crying loudly. She stood and went to the phone, calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Fuhrer, Roy Mustang was in a car accident."

"Where?"

"On James Street, but I brought him home to get him out of the rain."

"Alright, who is this?"

"Lieutenant Fuhrer, Riza Hawkeye." She said, tears staining her face, but her voice was still pretty steady.

"Alright, is he breathing?"

"Yes."

"Is he conscious?"

"No."

"Has he moved since you found him?"

"No."

"Okay, is he wet?"

"Yes, very."

"Alright, Riza. I want you to take off his outer clothes leaving on his pants and one shirt and cover him with a warm blanket, help will be there soon. The operator said. Riza thanked her and hung up the phone. She ran to the closet and took out a really warm blanket and took off his uniform jacket and white shirt leaving the white undershirt on. She wrapped the blanket around him and kissed his forehead before going to his closet again, grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She knew he wouldn't mind her borrowing them. By the time she had changed, the police and an ambulance were there. They took Roy to the hospital and allowed Riza to ride in the ambulance with him.

"_Roy?" Maes' voice asked. Roy opened his eyes. He was in the white room with Maes again, like in his dream._

"_Hey, Maes."_

"_Roy, dude you have to wake up, you're unconscious. Riza's with you and if you don't wake up soon then you're going to die!" He said urgently. Roy blinked twice._

"_What happened?"_

"_Riza will explain when you wake up, just do it alright?"_

"_Kay…" Roy said and tried to wake up._

"Riza?" Roy moaned, stirring a little. Riza picked her head up from its spot on his arm.

"Roy, you're awake! Thank God!" She said and hugged his chest.

"Maes told me to wake up…what happened?"

"Maes…" Riza said softly, "thank you for bringing him back to me…you got into a car accident, Roy. You were unconscious when I found you."

"Thank you." Roy said.

"I'm guessing it was Maes who woke me. I had a feeling something was wrong so I called you. When you didn't answer, I knew something was wrong…"

"I love you…" He said softly.

"I love you, too…" She said. He smiled and drifted off into a light sleep.

The next day, Roy was sitting in bed relaxing and Riza was sitting on the bed next to him, reading his favorite book to him. As the book ended, Roy opened his eyes and looked up at Riza. Her hair was down and was swaying softly with the light breeze coming from the fan in the window. She had his shirt on and a pair of jeans with the legs rolled up because they were too long on her.

"You read beautifully, Riza." He said softly, hugging her from behind, pulling her into his lap.

"Thank you." She said lightly with a soft, little laugh.

"Read it again."

"No way, I've read it twice now."

"PLEASE?"

"No." She said and he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver. He smiled and she kissed him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Riza barely had a chance to get off Roy's lap before Vato, Heymans, Jean and Kain came in. Riza groaned and left to get Roy some lunch.

"Take it easy, Mr. Mustang. That was quite a hit you took to your head." The doctor said. Roy nodded as he stood. Riza was watching, holding their coats. It was a week after Roy's accident and he was getting better. He had a concussion and had forgotten a few things like the date and what year he had been promoted to Fuhrer, but the doctor had told them it was normal and that Roy would remember everything again soon.

Roy was dying to get home. He had begged Riza and then begged the doctor. The doctor had finally agreed when Roy was healthy again and let him go home. So Riza drove him home, took him inside and took off hi coat.

"I'm sorry, Riza."

"Why?"

"I wanted you and me to have a relaxing Saturday last week, but you had to take care of me all week."

"Don't worry about it. I have to admit though that having you in the hospital has been very stressful and I need to unwind a bit. She said in a light purr. Roy smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. His tongue rubbed against her lower lip and she opened her mouth, pushing her own tongue out to battle with his.

* * *

Riza: GEEZ!! I start writing and all of a sudden I have 1,2oo words lol I like this story can you tell lol

Kago: No lemon yet

Riza: Go back and read the chapter where Roy masturbates and shut up

Kago: I need a new lemon

Riza: MUSE FOR SALE!!! PERVERT MUSE FOR SALE!!!! HALF OFF!!! LOL

Kago: Riza, that's not nice!!!

Riza: Shut up, I don't pay you to complain.

Kago: You don't pay me at all!

Riza: Here's a dollar, SHUT UP

Kago: YAY a WHOLE dollar! lol


	6. LEMON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

I don't own FMA or any related titles!!!!

Riza: Due to popular demand…and Kago buying me lunch, here is the first lemony chapter…it's long and intense…and humorous when Roy get's a phone call lol, but skip this chapter if you don't like lemons

* * *

Riza battled Roy's tongue until the need to breath came and annoyed them. They pulled apart and Roy kissed Riza's forehead. 

"I love you so much, Riza." He said, panting slightly.

"I love you, too…" She responded and kissed him, guiding him to his bedroom. They got up into the room and Riza pushed Roy onto the bed.

(Perverted Muse/Notes: LEMON WARNING!!!)

Roy fell back onto the bed and pulled Riza down with him. She laughed and kissed him. She rolled them over so she was on top and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you, Riza."

"I love you more." She said, giggling. She kissed him again and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her shirt up and over her head and flung it to the other side of the room. She got his shirt unbuttoned, but only opened it, leaving it on, having it rest at his sides. She kissed his chest softly and began unbuttoning his pant. She brought them down his legs and noticed the large tent in his boxers. She laughed and grabbed him though his underwear and he moaned. He flipped them over and undid her bra, tossing it over with her shirt. The edges of his shirt fell from his sides and tickled her stomach as he kissed her, making her giggle again. He laughed and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, playing with her other breast with his hand. Her breath hitched as he lightly nibbled on her nipple. He removed his mouth and began the same torture on the other nipple. He moved his hands down to unbutton her pants. He pulled the pants off carefully and kissed her stomach. He cupped her through her underwear and played with her clit. Riza moaned loudly. Roy kissed her again and removed her damp underwear. Using his pointer finger and middle finger, he messaged her clit. She moaned louder and he increased his speed, kissing her as he tortured her nether regions. Suddenly he stopped and Riza moaned, trying to move her hand down to finish, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She opened her eyes halfway and smiled at Roy.

"You're an ass, Roy Mustang."

"I know, but I'm your ass." He said. She laughed and bucked her hips against his hand. He kissed her again. She flipped them over so she was on top once again. She pulled of his underwear and quickly took him in her mouth. He gasped/moaned and she continued, moving her mouth up and down his cock. She licked around the tip and began moving faster and sucking harder. He moaned loudly and she went even faster. Right when Roy was about to release, Riza stopped, moving her head back up and away from his large dick. He whimpered like Black Hayate and pushed her back on her back, he was about to enter her when the phone rang. He growled and picked up the phone stationed on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Roy asked into the phone. Meanwhile, Riza was playing with him.

"Hey, Roy; I was wondering what you were doing tonight." Kain Fuery replied.

"I was going to spend the evening…with a…friend of mine. Whyyyyy?" He asked and glared at Riza who was smiling innocently back at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me."

"I wouldn't be your date, would I?" Roy asked tiredly, Riza looked back confused.

"No, I met this girl, but I'm really nervous."

"Alright, do I get to pick my date?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you at six at Gringo's."

"Okay." Then Roy hung up.

"Want to go out with me tonight?" Roy asked into Riza's neck. She moaned and said yes. Roy kissed her and positioned himself above her.

"Yes, I'm sure, Roy." Riza said, reading Roy's mind. He laughed and kissed her before entering her. She whimpered a little out of pain, but it was soon replaced by pure pleasure and Roy continued. He pumped in and out of her slowly.

"Faster…please…Roy…" She moaned. He complied and increased speed gradually until he was going incredibly fast and hard. Riza moaned and kissed him. Roy pushed in very far and they both went over the edge, yelling each other's name in pure ecstasy. Riza kissed Roy and flipped them, lying on his chest, tiredly. Roy hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She panted into his chest. The fell asleep together.

* * *

Riza: Sorry about the shortness, but I didn't want any1 who doesn't like lemons to miss anything lol 

Kago: Who doesn't like lemons? Forget you lemon-haters

Riza: Kay, sorry that took so long, I wanted it to be perfect…or close to it lol

Kago: YAY LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riza: Alright, there you go next chapter is the date at Gringo's lol fun, fun, fun lol


	7. Happy Anniversary

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!!!!!

Riza: No small talk, on with the story:

Riza got out of the shower and got dressed. She got on a blue and green dress and put her hair up. She then remembered Roy's thoughts on her hair and took out the clip, leaving it on the edge of the sink. She smiled and went out into the living room.

"How does mommy look, Black Hayate?" She asked. The little black and white dog barked happily and wagged his tail. Riza smiled and gave him his dinner. The doorbell rang and Riza stood, walking to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the lips of a certain flame alchemist. She smiled and kissed him back before pulling away and looking up into his dark eyes. She smiled and he took her hand, guiding her to his car. He opened her door allowing her to sit then shut it and got into the driver's seat. He drove straight to Gringo's, parked in the lot and helped her out.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang."

"You are welcome, my dear." He said, taking her hand.

"So who are we meeting her again?"

"Feury and his new girlfriend."

"Oh…" Riza said, putting her head on Roy's shoulder. He smiled and guided her to the door.

"Mustang?" The waiter asked when they got up to the little stand.

"Yes."

"Right this way, sir," He said, bringing them to a door, "one moment." The waiter said and entered the room. Roy looked at Riza who shrugged. The waiter returned and brought them into the room. There was a huge table with about 40 places set on it. There was a banner, but before Roy could read it, everyone jumped up and yelled,

"Happy Anniversary, Mustang!"

"Anniversary?" Roy asked, looking confused.

"You've been Fuhrer for exactly one year!" Ed explained. Roy smiled and thanked everyone. Riza was still just standing there holding his hand.

"Here, Roy, you can sit here and Riza you sit here." Havoc said, pointing to 2 seats which had little name tags in front of them.

"How did you guys know I was coming without asking me?" Riza asked.

"We guessed that Roy was going to bring you." Ed said with a shrug. Riza smiled and Roy pulled her chair out for her. She sat and he pushed her in before sitting next to her.

"Hey, where's the food? I'm starving!" Roy said and everyone cheered. The waiter brought in the food and everyone ate, talking.

"That was exhausting." Roy said with a laugh as he parked in front of Riza's house. Riza smiled.

"Well now we can go to bed and then go to work in the morning." She said with sarcastic excitement. Roy laughed and kissed her. They got out and went into Riza's house. Riza brought him to her bedroom.

(Pervert Muse/Notes: LEMON WARNING!!!)

Roy picked her up and dropped her gently on the soft bed and got on top of her. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him lovingly on the lips. He pulled her dress up over her head and dropped it on the floor next to her bed. Then he unhooked her bra and dropped it in the same general area followed by her panties.

"No fair, I'm naked, but you're still dressed. Loose the clothes, Mustang." She joked. He laughed and kissed her, removing his shirt. He dropped it with her clothes. Her put his pants in the pile along with his boxers and kissed Riza again. She moaned into the kiss. Roy pushed his tongue into Riza's mouth, causing her to moan louder. She fought his tongue, but soon gave up and let him search her mouth. He pulled away a little to catch his breath and began to suck on one of her nipples. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He left the right nipple and moved to the left one and massaged her right breast with his hand. She moaned softly and ground her hips against his leg. Roy strattled her and positioned himself above her. She smiled and leaned up too kiss him again. He kissed her, moving her back down to the mattress and pounded into her. She yelled out in pure pleasure as he continued at a fast, hard pace. He moved into her, far and she wrapped her leg around his hips and brought him in deeper. They screamed each other's name, falling next to each other on the bed. Riza looked at Roy's face and smiled.

"Ready for one more go before we go to bed, my love?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled. She rolled over and got on her hands and knees. He smiled wider and got up onto his knees, holding her waist. He pushed his hard into her and moved in and out quickly. He moved faster and faster until he couldn't go anymore so he slowed his speed. He felt an urge of energy and sped up to an incredible pace and his seed exploded into Riza. She fell to the bed, satisfied and looked up at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her. She pulled him down to the mattress with her and put her head on his chest.

(Pervert Muse/Note: END LEMON!!!!!)

Roy hugged her and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

Riza looked up from her desk. Roy was standing there yet again.

"May I help you, sir?"

"There's going to be an announcement to go to the main hall." Right as he finished, the secretary spoke over the intercom.

"Every officer is to report to the main hall for a ceremony." Roy took Riza's hand and kissed her before taking her down to the Main hall. In there, everyone waited. They cheered as they entered as though they all knew what was going to happen. Roy obviously knew so Riza felt as though she was the only one who didn't.

Roy walked up to the podium and let go of Riza's hand.

"Thank you for coming. All of you know why we're here and those of you who don't, and then you'll see in a moment."

"Roy?" Riza asked as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Riza, we've been together now for 3 months and we've known each other since we were 17. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you everyday of my life…Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He asked in a loving and sincere tone.

"Yes." Riza said. She was crying and smiling. Roy stood and hugged her.

"Riza, I love you."

"I love you too…but there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Roy, everyone, friends…I'm pregnant!" Riza said into the microphone. Everyone cheered louder and Roy hugged her, spinning her around, kissing her lovingly.

The End…?

Riza: That's the end of this story!

Kago: YAY LEMONS!!!

Riza: THE NEXT STORY I'M REWRITING IS "MEETING THE FAMILY OF TERROR" it is the sequel to this so don't read it till I can completely rewrite it see y'all later.


End file.
